Everybody Loves Elliot
by SummerRaeBenson
Summary: SVU version of Everybody Loves Raymond! If you haven't seen it, it's a funny sitcom about a family! One of the best sitcoms out there! Elliot's parents live across the street while he's trying to raise three kids. With help from his wife, he manages, but still ends up messing up somehow. AU! Rated T for now! I don't know if it will go up...
1. Chapter 1

**Please review!**

Elliot walked into his house and froze when he saw his wife and kids. Olivia was yelling as their three young kids were banging the table with their silverware. "I will take away your dessert!" She yelled.

"No!" Their six year old twin boys, Joey and Eric, screamed. Their two year old daughter just covered her ears and screamed at the top of her lungs, sounding like a fire truck siren.

"Layla, stop that please!" Olivia said before picking up her daughter and calming her down enough to stop the screaming. She saw Elliot standing in the doorway. "Help me!" Elliot turned to go back outside. "Elliot!" She snapped.

Elliot turned back in and closed the door. "Fine!" He groaned before putting his stuff down and taking off his jacket. The boys were still banging their spoons and forks against the table. "Boys, that's enough!" They continued to do what they wanted. "Guys, I'm serious! Stop that right now." They just grinned at him. "That's it! HALLOWEEN IS CANCELLED!"

The boys froze as they stared up at their father. "What?" Eric asked with raised eyebrows.

"El-" Olivia started, but stopped when he shouted.

"You told me to do something. They didn't listen! So, they don't get Halloween!" Elliot crossed his arms over his chest. He didn't see Joey pick up a handful of spaghetti and throw it at him. The sauce splattered on his face and dress shirt. Olivia pressed her lips in a firm line to keep from giggling. The kids chuckled as Elliot slowly let the spaghetti drop from his face onto the table. "Thanksgiving isn't coming either! Don't let me get to Santa."

The boys hurried out of the room and stumbled up the stairs. Olivia handed Elliot a toweling to wipe off his face. "Welcome home. Are you sure there's nobody that will buy the twins?"

Elliot shrugged. "There probably is, but we'd probably miss the boys in five to ten years." Olivia nodded in agreement. He looked at Layla and smiled at her, making her grin at him. She reached for him and wrapped her arms around his neck when Olivia let her go. "Why didn't we just have her first and then stop."

"I wasn't in control of that department. That was yours." Olivia smiled lightly before kissing him softly. "How was work?"

"I beat my record of how many marshmallows I could fit inside my mouth before selling the house I had an open house for." Elliot smirked slowly swaying from side to side.

Olivia chuckled. "Nice to hear you had a productive day. That's like your fifth house this month."

Elliot nodded. "I know. My boss said that I am up for the new position in the firm. I'd be making almost double what I am right now and I'd have a bigger client list. Liv, this could help me start my own firm."

"That's great, baby!" Olivia grinned before Cragen and Sonya, Elliot's parents, walked in. "It was great."

"Elliot, didn't Olivia do the laundry?" Sonya asked looking at Elliot's spaghetti sauce. Olivia glared at Sonya before picking up a basket of laundry from the floor and placing it on one of the few clean spots on the table. "Seriously, Olivia, my son cannot go to work dressed like this."

Olivia groaned. "He doesn't, Sonya! The boys threw spaghetti at him when he took away Halloween!" She said pointing at Elliot.

Cragen grinned. "More candy for grandpa!" He headed for the living room to find whatever game he could find on the TV. They all stared after him before returning back to the topic at hand.

"Why did you take away their Halloween?" Sonya asked Elliot, glancing between him and Olivia.

"I came home and the kids were screaming about something. I'm guessing it has something to do with the dentist appointments they have tomorrow." Elliot shrugged before kissing Layla's head. He set her down and patted her butt before she walked into the living room to play with her toys. Taking off his shirt, Olivia threw him a clean t-shirt from the laundry basket.

"Dentist? The boys love going to the dentist!" Sonya stated confused as to why they would be screaming about it.

Olivia pulled her hair up into a ponytail. "The dentist we took them to before sold his practice and moved down to Florida. The new one doesn't have any toys for them to play with while their teeth are being cleaned." She pointed at Elliot. "Also, the boys have math homework tonight. You can either help them or bathe Layla."

Elliot pointed upstairs. "I'll help the boys tonight." He picked up Eric's plate of spaghetti and started eating it. "It's first grade math; how hard could that be?"

"Your father always had trouble helping you boys with your homework." Sonya sighed shaking her head.

"Yeah, but that's Dad. He still thinks negative numbers were invented by the Chinese to trick us." Elliot said furrowing his eyebrows. He saw the look Olivia gave and and shrugged. "I didn't volunteer to be his son."

Olivia rolled her eyes as she started clearing off the table, wiping off the food splattered on the table as she went along. "Elliot is a little more resourceful than Don, Sonya. Besides, I thought you said Don never helped the boys with their homework."

"He tried in the beginning, but once he told them they would never need reading in the real world, I knew I had step in." Sonya said nodding her head before looking in on her husband, stomping towards him when she saw him lounging in the chair. "Don, get your hand out of your pants!"

"That's probably why I know the plot to Little Women better than I know the details of our wedding day." Elliot mumbled before helping his wife clear off the table.

Olivia chuckled softly before leaning against the table, looking up at Elliot with a smirk. "Have you noticed that they are dropping by five to six times a day now?" She saw Elliot grimace before adding sarcasm to her tone. "Charming, isn't it?"

Elliot sighed before putting the last of the dishes in the sink. "You know they come to see the kids, babe." He smiled at the jaw drop she gave him. "Okay, they come by a lot. I know! But, what am I going to tell them? They live right across the street. I can't just tell them that they need to save gas or anything. It's the only exercise my father gets."

"That and catching Cheetos with his mouth." Olivia said looking in on the bickering grandparents. Layla walked in with her blanket, rubbing her eyes with her fists. "Hey sweetie, are you tired?"

Layla nodded her head. "Loud!" She said pointing towards the living room.

"I agree with you." Olivia nodded before lifting up her daughter, situating her on her hip. "Get rid of them so we can focus on our kids. The boys really need help with their homework. If you get rid of them, you just might get me tonight."

Elliot's eyes widened before he sprinted into the living room. "Okay, Mom. Dad, I think it's time that you guys head home. We really need to help the kids. I just got home. Why don't you two go home and... have fun?"

Don furrowed his eyebrows. "What's fun about going home with her?" He asked pointing at Sonya. "I already have to sleep with her. Now, you want me to have fun with her? What do you want from me?"

"Dad!" Elliot groaned before opening the front door, revealing his older brother, David, standing at the door. "Oh no!" He groaned. "There's got to be a way to change the locks on this house without you guys knowing. David, I was just sending Mom and Dad over."

"It's fine!" David said, strutting into the house with a frown on his face. "They're _proud _of you and _want the best _for you. Yadda yadda! Never ends for you Elliot. It must be such a burden."

Elliot nodded his head. "It is when you are trying to get to bed faster!" He grumbled before grabbing the remote from his father, turning off the TV. "C'mon, you guys seriously need to go home. Olivia and I have had a long day. We will talk to you tomorrow."

Don stood up as David and Sonya filed out the front door. "Turning off football like that... I didn't raise you like that!" He shouted before storming out of the house.

"Yeah, you raised me to put my hands down my pants and belch in front of company. Good parenting skills, Dad." Elliot called before closing and locking the doors. He turned off the lights before heading upstairs to his boys' room."

**Please review! Hope you guys like this!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Please review!**

Elliot nearly sprinted into the room in hopes of finding his wife still awake. Homework took longer than he thought, but he finally got the boys to go to bed. When he slammed his body into the doorframe, he found Olivia sound asleep in a black silk nightie that showed that she was waiting up for him earlier. Her feet were propped up on the pillows, her head resting in her arms. "Why?!" He yelled in a whisper before closing the door. He stripped down to his boxers before turning on the monitor to Layla's room. He looked down at his wife before picking her up, laying her down the right way so he could lay on his side. "You know, I should have you sign something that says you and I have to have sex a certain amount of times a week." He muttered before climbing under the covers. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath before gasping.

Olivia grinned holding _him _in her hand, biting her bottom lip. "I have already thought of that." She started kissing his neck, paralyzing him with the movements of her hand. "Did you really think I was sleeping? Huh? El, it's been two weeks. I've been a little more neglected than usual."

"Not by choice." Elliot groaned before grabbing both her wrists, pinning them above her head. He slammed his lips onto hers before grinding his pelvis against her own. She moaned into his mouth, digging her nails into his hands. "Now, let's see what I can do about this 'neglected' problem."

* * *

"Eighteen, nineteen, twenty, ready or not, here I come!" Elliot smiled before uncovering his eyes, starting his search for his daughter. He began with the usual places: under the coffee table, behind the chair, in between the fridge and trash can. He frowned when he didn't find her in any of those places. "Layla, where are you hiding?" When he didn't hear her, he started worrying. "Layla, sweetie, where are you? Daddy is starting to get scared." Stepping into the living room, he found Layla sitting in the basket of clean towels still waiting to be folded. "There you are! You scared me!"

Sonya walked in right as Elliot was picking Layla up. "Elliot, you can't put Layla in the washing machine!"

Elliot rolled his eyes. "Mom, don't be so dramatic. We were playing hide'n'seek." He kissed Layla's head before setting her down in the fenced in area they set up for her to play in. "What do you need? Olivia is at work and the boys are at school."

"You don't have work today?" Sonya asked furrowing her eyebrows.

"No, I sold the house I was planning on working on for the next couple of days. So, I'll go in tomorrow to start working on some other things." Elliot stated before sorting things out on the coffee table. "Anyway, like I asked before, what do you need?"

Sonya sighed and sat down on the couch, staring at Layla. "I just missed my granddaughter is all. I usually get to take care of her, but I guess I forgot you were home today."

"Mom, you live right across the street. You stop by our house for no reason five or six times a day. You see her plenty." Elliot said before putting away some of the coloring books he got out for his daughter earlier. He smiled at her when she looked up at him. He crouched down next to the small plastic fence so he was eye level with her. "Yeah, you see Grandma a lot, don't you?" He kissed her forehead before turning slightly on his toes to look at his mother. "You'll get to take care of her tomorrow."

Sonya nodded. "I know that. But, I won't be here forever, Elliot."

Elliot groaned. "Don't pull the death card, Mom. I know it's your way of trying to guilt me about something that isn't wrong." He started playing with Layla's hair as she focused on one of her toys, sticking out her lip as if it would help her concentrate. "Why don't you spend some quality time with Dad? Or, you could go to David's place and make him a meal for when he comes home. I know he gets sick of fast food and sandwiches."

"I guess. I just hope he didn't do a lot of running. His feet sweat like there's a hose connected to his shoes, and then they smell." Sonya complied before getting up, walking out of the house to go to her older son's house.

Elliot looked back as daughter as she looked up at him with her matching blue eyes. "She isn't wrong there."

After a few more hours of playing and a nap, Elliot was welcoming home his twin boys and wife. "Hey baby, how was work?"

"Well," Olivia started as she shed her jacket, "one class thought that writing a one page paper was crime and started protesting. When I threatened to give them all three pages, they shut up and got to work. Then, somebody decided it would be fun to jam the VCR with two pencils. As a punishment, I told them they had to write an apology letter to the principal and then go give it to him."

"Was that all?" Elliot asked raising his eyebrows.

Olivia chuckled as she sat down on the couch. "That was all the crappy stuff. I did have two boys that started arm wrestling after they finished their homework. That was enjoyable." She rested her head on her hand. "How was your day home with Layla?"

Elliot shrugged. "Well, I almost lost her playing hide'n'seek, but we avoided putting crayons in the lasagna that Daddy wasn't paying complete attention to. My mother stopped by, but I told her to go to David's to make dinner for him. So, we should be free of relatives for tonight."

"Oh," Olivia smirked before raising her legs up on his lap, "who knows? You may be lucky two nights in a row if you're right."

"I may just take you up on that." Elliot grinned, leaning in to kiss her. Before his lips even grazed hers, there were three different screams before their twin boys flew down the stairs and ran out to the backyard. Layla was slower, but was making her way to play with her brothers.

Olivia smiled as her daughter ran past the couch without noticing her presence. "Oh, Miss Layla?" Layla turned at the sound of her name being called and screamed again seeing her mother. Her tiny legs carried her over to the couch before Olivia picked her up, tickling her. "Are you having fun with your brothers?" She nodded her head. "Alright, go play with them." She set down the brown haired girl before watching her hurrying out the back door.

Elliot took advantage of his wife's distraction and gripped her ankle tighter, using his other hand to graze the bottom of her foot. She immediately gasped and jerked, trying to stop her husband's actions. "Elliot, you know I'm ticklish there."

"You bet I do." Elliot laughed before taking off her sock. She tried kicking her foot out of his grip, but he just tightened his hold. His finger ran up the length of her foot, adjusting her arch, before going over her toes. She shrieked as she tried to pull away from him.

"Elliot! Stop it!" Olivia squealed trying to grab his wrist.

Before Elliot could continue, the front door to reveal Don in his boxers and a t-shirt. He held up his pants with a frown on his face. "I ripped my pants." He slammed the door shut, chucked his pants at the younger couple, and sat down in the brown leather recliner, turning on the television.

"I think you forgot about one of your relatives." Olivia mumbled before grabbing the pants and going to the closet to get her sewing kit.

**Please review! Love you guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Please review!**

Olivia kissed Layla's head before looking back out onto the soccer field. Joey and Eric were running around with their team, trying to get another goal. "C'mon boys!"

"Liv, are you sure you don't want anything to eat? I packed enough for an army." Elliot asked as he stood up out of his chair. Every time he moved his arms or legs you could hear the sound of wrappers crunching together.

"I'm okay, baby." Olivia smiled before kissing his cheek. "Save it for the team. They are going to be hungry after the game." She rubbed her daughter's back when she rested her head on her shoulder. "I thought you said you parents were coming."

Elliot nodded his head. "That's what they said. Maybe they went to go pick up David or something. Who knows? Maybe they just forgot. They are getting up there in age."

"I beg to differ." Don said behind Elliot before smacking the back of his head. He plopped down in Elliot's lawn chair and stretched out his legs. "Now, start unpacking those snacks."

Elliot rolled his eyes, but rolled up his sleeves. Candy bars fell to the ground as he kept pulling up the fabric. He then emptied his sweatshirt pockets, then his pants pockets. He rolled up the bottom of his pants and pulled more candy out of his shoes. When he was finished, there was a large pile of candy, enough to feed the entire team three times.

"These aren't very good snacks, Elliot." Sonya said looking at the chocolate bars on the ground. "It's not sanitary to leave them on the ground like this either."

"Mom, it's for Dad, not the kids." Elliot said pointing to his father who was gathering the candy around him. "When did you guys get here?"

David pointed towards the parking lot. "Just now. Dad had a craving for chips and dip so we had to stop." He looked out at the field. "How are the boys doing?"

"They've only scored two points for the other team. So, it's better than last week." Elliot chuckled before looking at his wife rock their daughter slowly. "Babe, she's falling asleep."

Olivia looked down at her daughter and started patting her back. "Layla, sweetie, you can't go to sleep. If you go to sleep now, Mommy can't sleep later."

"Don, did you leave the keys in the car?" Sonya asked looking through her purse.

"Where else would I put them? It's America. If somebody steals my car, I can track them down and shoot them." Don said simply with a shrug.

David rolled his eyes. "You'd have better luck killing them with your feet."

Don pointed at his son. "Says the one who lets his shoes rest next to skunks." He looked out at the kids and started yelling when the ref called something on Eric for tackling a kid. "Hey, that was called for! They aren't a bunch of pansies." He grabbed a Twinkie from the candy pie and threw it out, hitting the ref in the back of the head.

"Don!" Olivia gasped before the ref started walking their way. "Oh my God! Elliot, do something."

"What am I supposed to do? Chris Brown here is the one who tossed the cake." Elliot stated pointing to his father.

The ref stopped in front of Don's chair. "Do we have a problem here, sir?"

Don stood up, wrappers falling down from his chest. "Yeah, we do! You just made a bad call on my grandson."

"The boy tackled another child. It is soccer, not wrestling. Now, if you don't behave with sportsmanship, I will have to ask you and your family to leave." The ref threatened as he gestured to the lot of cars.

"Why don't you make me?" Don yelled.

The ref pointed over to a couple of angry parents that were headed their way. "I think they'll take care of that for me." He turned back to the field and started walking back to the boys who were watching with curiosity.

Sonya stood up when some of the parents started backing Don up towards the parking lot. "David, Elliot, aren't you going to do anything?"

"Ma, he put this on himself. He hit the ref with a kids' snack." David stated.

"He's lucky he didn't get us all kicked of the field." Elliot added before starting to pick up the candy covering the ground. "Sorry Ma, but I'm not going to do anything to help when he created all of this."

Sonya shook her head. "You know, this never happened to people when I was younger."

"Back when the dinosaurs roamed?" David asked. "I don't think they had Twinkies back then."

"No, family never turned their back on one another when I was growing up. It makes me extremely sad to think that my boys will never stand up for their father even if he is a little wrong in his actions." Sonya said. "It's nice to know what you will do when we both get older."

Elliot groaned as his mother walked away to join his father. He turned back to watch the game, standing next to Olivia. She patted his shoulder before rubbing his back. "You did good, baby. You stood up for yourself." She said encouraging him.

"Yeah, I know. But, she used her guilt trip. If I'm so right, why do I feel so lousy?" Elliot asked crossing his arms over his chest.

David held up a Twix bar. "Here, this will make you feel better." He opened a package of Twizzlers for himself. "Ma won't let this go. We may think this will end in a couple of a days, but we both know how stubborn those two are."

"And, together they are a gigantic ass that won't budge on anything." Elliot sighed before looking over at Olivia covering their daughter's ears. "Oops! Sorry honey."

* * *

"You know, the way you stood up to your parents today was very sexy." Olivia smirked as she walked up behind the couch. She wrapped her arms around Elliot's neck and started kissing it, nibbling on his earlobe as she continued.

"Maybe I should do it more often." Elliot grinned as he rubbed her arms softly.

Olivia started kissing down his jaw, but stopped when he wasn't responding back to her. "What's wrong?"

Elliot shook his head. "It's nothing."

"It's not nothing. Usually, I don't even have to be awake for you to pounce on me. Now, you aren't even paying attention to me." Olivia stated rubbing his stubbled covered jaw with her hand. "Now, what's wrong?"

"I keep thinking about my mother." Elliot stated looking up at her.

Olivia's eyes widened. "Oh God! That's creepy on so many levels." She sat down next to him and searched his eyes. "You did nothing wrong today. She's just trying to get into your head because she thinks that family should stick up for family no matter what. Now, in a way, that's true. But, what your father did was wrong today. If he had something bigger or heavier than a Twinkie, he could've hurt that ref and then we'd be in bigger trouble."

Elliot nodded his head. "That's true. She always wants to guilt trip me into doing whatever she wants. Well, not anymore." He looked over at Olivia and grinned. "So, you were trying to come onto me."

Olivia smiled and patted his cheek softly. "The moment has passed." She chuckled when his jaw dropped. Before she could tell him she was joking, he pounced on her to bring back the moment.

**Please review! You guys are great!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Please review!**

Olivia went around the living room picking up toys that the boys had left lying around. She wondered how the heck they had gotten so many toys for them. They hardly played with anything other than their water guns. Well, that and their dinosaurs that were scattered around the house. Grabbing the laundry basket filled with clean, folded clothes, she placed it on the staircase to take upstairs later. "Okay, I need the iron." She whispered to herself before going to their closet, opening up the door and grabbing the iron. She gasped when she looked at the floor. "Elliot, what are you doing?" Olivia asked finding her husband in the closet, huddled under the hanging jackets.

"Shh! I'm hiding from my mother. She wants me to do something for her. I've got enough on my plate. Plus, she's still mad at me for not defending my dad." Elliot said before grabbing the door. "I don't know where she is, but she's here. I know she's here. No one else smells like Dad's socks and chocolate cake they way that she does. Can't you sense her presence?"

Olivia rolled her eyes, putting her hands on her hips. "Elliot, you are being ridiculous! I haven't seen her at all today, and I've been all over this house. It's almost three o'clock. Don't you think she would've been here by now?" Elliot gave her a look that made her think over her statement. "That's weird. Usually, she's already been here three or four times."

Elliot nodded his head once. "Exactly, I will be in my closet if you need me." He said before grabbing the door and closing it.

"Mom!" Joey yelled running down the stairs.

"Woah! What is going on?" Olivia asked grabbing her son and picking him up, letting him rest on her him.

Joey pointed up the stairs. "Grandma is going through our Halloween candy!"

Olivia's eyes widened as she started walking up the stairs. "Grandma is here?" Joey nodded before she put him back down on his feet, leading her back to his shared bedroom. When she rounded the corner, she found Sonya going through the two pumpkin baskets. "Sonya, what are you doing?"

"This candy won't stay fresh up here in their room. I was looking to see if any of it had spoiled yet. Besides, what are the boys doing with candy in their room?" Sonya asked holding up her candy filled hands.

"The candy is fine, Sonya. The boys have learned their lesson from last year. One piece of candy per day keeps their stomachs at bay." Olivia smirked before winking at her boys. They both grinned at her, showing off their missing teeth that were now in the hands of the tooth fairy. "It's only been a few days since Halloween. The candy is perfectly good to eat. We throw it out the day after Thanksgiving."

Sonya's eyebrows raised. "Don't you think the boys deserve fresh candy?"

Olivia ran a hand through her hair frustrated. "What are you doing here, Sonya?"

"I was looking for Elliot. I can't seem to find him, and I want to talk to him." Sonya stated standing up from the bed. "He was supposed to come over and put up my China cabinet today. It needs to be built, painted, and put into the dining room."

"Well, Elliot ran out to do a few errands today. He can help you another time. He doesn't feel all that great either. He had to stop by the doctor's office." Olivia said before baby monitor on her hip wailed with Layla's cries. She groaned when she heard Don's voice with her. "Are you kidding me?"

Don walked out of Layla's room, holding her at arm's length. "Your turn!" He said handing Layla over to Olivia.

"Okay, can you two please go home? There is no spoiled candy, no laundry, no problem of any kind." Olivia stated as she started bouncing her screaming daughter up and down on her hip. "I really need to get her back down for a nap."

Don shrugged while Sonya scoffed, sticking her nose up in the air. "Fine. Tell Elliot that I stopped by to see him."

Olivia rolled her eyes as she watched the two descend the stairs. "Shhh, baby, it's okay. Mommy has you now." She kissed Layla's head while rubbing her back.

Elliot listened to his parent's shoes clap against the wooden floors in the house, knowing where they were based on the creaks or moans from the floorboards. He felt his heart pound against his chest when he heard the doorknob jiggle to the closet. Their voices were muffled by the wall, but were soon gone. When he heard the front door shut, he hurried out of the closet to go help with his screaming daughter.

A moment later, Elliot came up the stairs and held out his arms. "What?"

"I'll take her. You go do what you gotta do. My dad did this. I'll take care of our girl." Elliot stated lifting Layla out of Olivia's arms, and cuddling her to his chest. "Sorry, about them, like every other day."

"Yeah, I know." Olivia nodded before patting his shoulder. "Why does your mother want you to put her China cabinet up?"

Elliot shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, but I'm covering for David. He was supposed to help, but got a date at the last minute. I said he was bluffing, but he didn't back down. So, I'm guessing he's not just blowing up his date tonight."

"You're so gross." Olivia chuckled before kissing him. "You better save some of that for tonight."

Elliot's eyes widened as he watched her walk down the hallway. "Really?" Olivia just grinned at him, winking before she started down the staircase. He smiled before kissing his daughter's head, noticing that her cries were now just small whimpers. He face was still pink and tear stained, but she was back to his little princess. "That's my girl. Did Grandpa scare you. He's sometimes scary. Daddy had to grow up with him. Yeah, talk about scary. Do you want to know what he used to do to wake me up? He would grab your uncle's gym shirt and stuff it next to me in the bed. It was disgusting, especially since he had this weird acne thing with his armpits. Uncle David had a lot of problems. He still does. Well, you'll grow up and see them."

**Please review! You guys are amazing and thank you so much for waiting! It's been crazy! I just found out that I might be out of a job, because they're are going to cut down the hours to just when school is going. It really sucks, because I really like my job!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Please review!**

Olivia moaned bringing her legs up higher on Elliot's waist. He kissed down her neck while grinding against her, into her. She cupped his face in her hands before forcing him back up so she could kiss him. He immediately started fighting with her tongue for entrance. His hands grabbed her hips, using the extra leverage to pull her against him more, harder. He could feel her gasp before he heard it, the small panting noises afterwards driving him insane. "Oh baby." He breathed into her neck while she clawed at his back.

Olivia was about to flip him onto his back when the lights came on. "OH MY GOD!" Sonya's voice echoed.

Elliot grabbed the sheet and pulled it over them. "Ma! What the hell are you doing here?!"

"I came in to check on you! Olivia told me you were sick. I thought I try and heal you back to health!" Sonya defended herself before putting her hands on her hips. "That's not how you cure a cold."

"Sonya, can you please go home? Obviously, Elliot is fine." Olivia tried to get her to leave before she saw the man with no hair come around the corner.

"What's going on- HOLY CRAP!" Don said wide eyed with an open bag of potato. He grinned before sitting down in the rocking chair in the room. "Well hello!"

Sonya rolled her eyes as she turned to him. "Don!"

Don frowned at her. "What? My boy is a man. He's taking care of business."

Elliot groaned before pointing towards the door. "Can you two please leave?"

"We'll be downstairs." Sonya said before grabbing Don's shirt. "C'mon Don, we'll let them get dressed." Don stood up, but continued to stare at them until they were out of the room.

"How'd they even get in?" Elliot asked before looking down at his wife. "Sorry."

Olivia nodded her head. "Yeah, I know you are. Let's just get dressed and get them out of our house."

* * *

Elliot walked down the stairs in a pair of sweatpants, thoroughly tired and pissed off. Olivia was behind him in a tang top and shorts, holding their sleeping daughter after she had waken up from all the yelling. "How did you two get into the house? I locked every door and window before going upstairs."

Sonya held up her ring of keys. "I made a copy of your house key."

Elliot grabbed her ring key and nearly ripped the thing apart to retrieve the house key. "You will not have this anymore. From now on, you two call before you come over. You knock on the door. You ring the doorbell. You do anything, but barge into my house."

"This is not a good side of you, Elliot." Sonya said folding her arms over her chest.

"You just walked in on my wife and I having sex. I think I have the right to be mad at you two." Elliot defended himself. "Today, you barged in and started going through the boys' candy to make sure there wasn't poison. We live on Long Island, not the streets Columbia. Dad woke up Layla and just created more work for Olivia. I love you guys; I really do. But, you two are over here way too much without any warning whatsoever."

Don stuffed his hand into the potato chip bag. "So what? Does that mean we're banned from your house? I sold you this house!"

Elliot shook his head. "No, you didn't. You showed us this house after bribing the owners with steaks. You two didn't want them telling us about you two living across the street."

"We had our reasons!" Sonya said.

"I don't care what your reasons were. Look, Olivia and I have a family of our own in a house of our own. We'd like to be able to live in it without looking out for the cookie monster or Mrs. Clean." Elliot explained pointing between the two of them.

Don started laughing in the recliner. "It's funny because it's true."

"Fine, we won't come by anymore." Sonya said sticking her nose up in the air and storming out of the house.

"Do I have to go back to that house with her?" Don asked before hearing Sonya call his name. "It's only the rest of my life." He walked out of the house still eating the chips as he closed the door.

Elliot turned to Olivia to find her jaw hanging open. "What?"

"I have never been more turned on in my life." Olivia breathed as she stared at him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, it was good for me to tell them that, right?" Elliot asked thinking over everything he had said.

Olivia nodded her head once. "Absolutely, they need to know that they can't just barge in here like they own the place. We have our own lives apart from them." She handed Layla over to Elliot before walking with him into the kitchen. "You did good, baby."

Elliot ran a hand down his face. "It's just, my mom drives me insane." He said sitting down at the dining table, playing with the table cloth sitting in front of him.

Olivia grabbed a banana and sat down next to him before peeling it. "I know she does. She does the same to me. Everything will work out Elliot."

Elliot nodded his head before finally looking up at her. She had put the banana in her mouth so she could use both hands to grab the magazine she wanted from the pile on the table. "Really?" She gave him a questioning look. "You tell me you're turned on and then eat a banana. Are you trying to kill me?"

"Well, if you convince me, we might be able to finish what we started." Olivia giggled before she looked back down at her magazine.

Elliot stood up and leaned down to her ear. "Lock and the doors and be ready for me. I have a lot of pent up frustration. It's going to take a lot for me to come down, baby." He kissed her temple as she blushed before hurrying upstairs to put their daughter to bed. "I hope your stamina has built up from those spinning classes. I'm about to work you, babe." Olivia felt her stomach lurch as the heat spread to her thighs, creating a nerve wracking need for friction that made her whole body ache.

_Jesus Christ! He is going to get me off before he even touches me!_

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Please review!**

"Why? Why did you have to do that?" Olivia whined as she dropped her head onto the dining room table.

Elliot sighed before sitting down next to her, rubbing her back. "The house was too quiet."

Olivia lifted her head to glare at him. "Why don't you deal with three screaming kids all day and then deal with them?"

"Liv, I know that we had some peace and quiet. But, do you really want that because there's bad blood with my parents?" Elliot asked seriously.

"It could be real blood with your parents. They drive me insane." Olivia stated before rubbing her temples. "But, when I married you, I got them." She saw Elliot smile slightly. "I need to go grocery shopping. So, since you have the day off, why don't you watch the kids and I'll have my peace and quiet?"

Elliot's eyes widened. "That's not fair."

Olivia smirked before pecking his lips. "You making up with your parents before proper notice isn't fair. I'm going to get ready."

* * *

"Alright, sweetie. I've got this all covered." Sonya smiled looking at all the kids playing on the floor. Don had already made himself comfortable in front of the TV, slowly getting closer to his afternoon nap.

"Okay, but Olivia can't know that you took care of the kids today. I'm going to play one quick round of golf, and then I'll be home. Just, make sure Layla goes down for her nap on time and the boys don't mess around in my office." Elliot explained as he picked up his golf clubs and headed towards the garage door.

Sonya nodded her head. "Don't worry, Elliot. I am the best grandma for this job. Grandpa is just here so he won't fall asleep on the toilet... again."

Elliot shook his head. "Wow, I didn't need to know that."

Don grabbed one of the boys plastic baseballs from the floor and threw it at Elliot, aiming for his head, but hitting him in the crotch. Elliot keeled over in pain. "Bring me chips!"

Elliot groaned as he hobbled to open the door. "I gotta go." He left the house, leaving his kids in the caring hands of his parents.

* * *

Elliot smirked as he laid back on the couch to watch the baseball game. His parents had left right after he came back because of a previous engagement. Olivia had called and said she went to get a manicure to treat herself, and he had gotten the kids down all in time to spend the next few hours propped in front the TV. The game had just started when Olivia walked in carrying a load of bags. "Hi sweetie! How was your day with the kids?" She asked.

"Good, we spent some good quality time together. I taught Layla how to run away from boys." Elliot smirked before taking a swig of his soda. "How was your day?"

"Well, other than grocery shopping with tired feet, it was good. One of my friends from college was at the salon where I got my manicure. You wouldn't believe it. She's been married three times already with a kid from each marriage." Olivia said shaking her head as she started putting away different items. "You didn't even like paying for one wedding. Imagine three."

Elliot grinned. "I'd be broke."

Olivia chuckled before opening the fridge to put the milk away. She furrowed her eyebrows when she found a fresh plate of lasagna placed in there. The cover had water on it from the steam that had come off of it earlier. "El, why is there lasagna in the fridge?" She asked crossing her arms over her chest and leaning against the large door frame between the two rooms.

Elliot felt the heat raise in his neck, slowly climbing towards his face. "I made it for the kids and I today."

Olivia smirked with a small chuckle. "Honey, you don't even know how to work the oven. You had your mother over here today, didn't you?"

"No!" Elliot scoffed before Olivia raised an eyebrow at him. "Yes! Yes, I had my mother take care of the kids because the guys wanted to go golfing!"

"Elliot! I wanted you to have a day with the kids! This was your first day off in months!" Olivia complained dropping her arms to her sides.

"I know, and, believe me, I wanted to spend time with them too! But, the guys offered to pay, and David wanted a rematch because he thinks I got lucky. I told him it was because I was a better golf player. And, I proved it today!" Elliot said going to far into his story.

Olivia's eyes widened. "Elliot!"

Elliot sighed. "Sorry! I came home and still spent time with the kids. It's not like I came home right when they were going to bed. I did one round of golf and then came right back."

"How much time did you spend with the kids?" Olivia asked.

"I don't know. I got home around three. I put Layla down at eight and the boys to bed and eight-thirty. So, I spent a good amount of time with them." Elliot estimated before scratching the back of his head. "I know that I should've spent the whole day with them, but I figured if I just did one round and came back it wouldn't be that big of a deal."

Olivia sighed. "Well, I guess you did spend a lot of the day with them."

Elliot smiled as he walked up to her. "See! There is the silver lining. You wanted me to spend time with the kids. Check. You wanted to go grocery shopping. Check. And, I don't see my parents around to annoy us or get in the way."

Before Olivia could say anything, Don opened the door without making a move to close it or walk further into the house. "Hey Don, what is it?"

"Sonya doesn't want me to clog the toilet. I'm still wondering if I have to go or not." Don stated before standing for another moment. "The feeling passed, but I'll stick around in case it comes back." He said before sitting down in the chair. "What's on the tube?"

Elliot looked at Olivia to find her staring back at him. "Sorry." Olivia nodded her head before patting his chest and heading back to the kitchen. "I'll make up for it tonight."

Olivia smirked. "Not in the way you think."

**Please review! You guys are great! I know that this story is short, but there aren't a ton of reviews for it! So, the end!**


End file.
